1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for planning a pathway through an anatomical luminal network of a patient.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During a surgical procedure clinicians often use CT images for determining a plan or pathway for navigating through the luminal network of a patient. It is often difficult, however, for the clinician to effectively plan a pathway based on CT images alone, especially in the smaller branches of the bronchial tree where CT images typically do not provide sufficient resolution for accurate navigation.
To assist a clinician in planning a pathway through a luminal network, automated pathway planning systems and methods have been implemented that automatically generate a pathway from a target designated on a CT image to the an entry point of a patient, e.g., a patient's mouth, nose, other natural entry points or an artificial entry point such, for example, as an incision. One example of an automated pathway planning system and method can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,218,846, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
When using a fully automated pathway planning system, however, the medical device may reach the end of the pathway in an orientation where the working end of the medical device is not oriented toward the target. In this example, a side of the medical device may be oriented towards the target instead of the working end and it may be difficult or impossible for the clinician to gain access to the target with the working end. In particular, when navigating through the small airways of the bronchial tree it may be difficult or even impossible to flex or turn the working end of the medical device towards a target when the target is located perpendicular to the path of travel of the medical device through the small airways.